Esas Piernas
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Severus solo quiere un viaje tranquilo hacia la escuela, pero el Expreso de Hogwarts le tiene una maravillosa sorpresa.


Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción/adaptación del fic original de Worrywart, Long Legs. Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a JK Rowling, la historia original a Worrywart. Que la disfruten.

Esas Piernas

Severus Snape se dirigía, irritado, hacia el último compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Había tenido la esperanza de poder esconderse allí de esos pequeños mocosos, desde hacía más de una hora, pero tres peleas y niños de primero con ataques de llanto, habían arruinado por completo sus planes de esconderse en completo silencio.

Este era el primer año en el que Severus actuaba como chaperón en el tren.

Desde el final de la guerra, se había decidido que los profesores de Hogwarts tomarían turnos para viajar en el tren, para proporcionar más seguridad, y para que los padres que enviaban a sus niños a la escuela, se sintieran más tranquilos.

Severus no estaba para nada feliz que esa tarea hubiera recaído sobre sus hombros. No tenía deseos de tener que cuidar a un grupete de adolescente hormonados y a un grupito de niñitos de primer año que lloraban por cualquier cosa.

Ahora que el tren ya estaba en camino, y los estudiantes ya estaban más o menos tranquilos, Severus estaba esperando llegar al viejo compartimiento que había descubierto en su juventud, cuando aún era un estudiante.

Estaba ubicado al final de la formación, en el viejo vagón que se utilizaba para llevar el equipaje adicional. El compartimiento era pequeño, no más de tres pies de ancho, con un asiento largo y acolchado. Sin embargo, sabía que una vez que se instalara dentro y cerrara la puerta, no podría escuchar nada de nada de lo que ocurriera hasta que fuera hora de patrullar, en unas tres horas.

Sin pensarlo, giró el pomo de la puerta del compartimiento, solo para retirar la mano adolorida cuando no logró abrirla. '¿Pero qué demonios?' Pensó Severus. Probó abrir otra vez, y cuando, por segunda vez, no logró abrir, sacó su varita. Moviéndola sobre la perilla, descubrió que alguien había puesto protecciones muy fuertes sobre la dichosa puerta. Se preguntó si el compartimiento estaba ocupado o ya estaba ya fuera de servicio. De cualquier forma, comenzó a desmantelar las protecciones.

Cuando la puerta se abrió por fin, la imagen que recibió a Severus se quedaría grabada en la mente del hosco hombre para siempre.

Un par de piernas.

Un par de piernas que descansaban apoyadas sobre la pared, izquierda sobre derecha, y sensualmente envueltas en el más bello satén que haya visto jamás. Eran tan delicadas que parecían brillar como si de las alas de las hadas se tratase. Severus siguió esas piernas con la mirada, hasta llegar a los pies, solo para encontrar esos stilettos negros que hacían que los hombres tuvieran erecciones repentinas. Dejó que su mirada regresara a esas piernas, casi salivando al ver las tiras de un portaligas verde, que se exponían sobre unos muslos blanco y cremoso.

Prácticamente toda la sangre de su cerebro había emigrado hacia su miembro, pero aun así, fue capaz de tomar nota del lunar que aparecía en el muslo derecho. Su imaginación lo llevó momentáneamente lejos del tren, hacia un lugar en donde él tenía libertad de deslizar su lengua sobre ese lunar.

Forzando a su cerebro a salir de la fantasía, los ojos de Severus siguieron avanzando sobre el cuerpo hasta llegar a la falda verde Slytherin, que se hallaba afectada por la gravedad, amontonándose sobre la parte superior de los muslos y la pelvis.

Un sonido como de vidrio lo obligó a regañadientes a apartar la mirada que trataba de descubrir lo que había, o no había, bajo la falda. Vio un vaso de whiskey en las rocas, sostenido por una elegante mano. Las uñas estaban finamente laqueadas al estilo que él sabía era llamado 'manicura francesa'.

Varias veces había soñado con esa mano acariciándolo. Siguió ascendiendo por el delgado brazo, donde más de esa cremosa piel era expuesta, hasta llegar a la manga de una camisa blanca. Una melena color miel se desparramaba sobre la camisa, proporcionando color adicional al cuerpo de piel cremosa.

Los ojos de Severus siguieron explorando a esa sirena de largas piernas y casi se le escapa un gemido al darse cuenta que esa mujer, era Hermione Granger, su nueva colega.

"Srta. Granger." Murmuró con desdén. "¿Puedo preguntarle qué diablos hace, por Merlín?"

La cabeza de Hermione giró lentamente hacia Severus. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas debido a la luz tenue de la cabina o a la cantidad de tragos, él no tenía idea. Entonces, ella respondió.

"Me estoy relajando, Vice Director."

"Ya veo que se está…relajando. Creo que está un poco más que relajada, si me preguntan. Ahora, ¡levántese y salga de aquí! Este compartimiento ha sido reservado por mí."

"Yo no vi ningún cartel de reserva." Retrucó ella con suavidad, descruzando las piernas lentamente, provocando una reacción demasiado fuerte en Severus. ¿Acaso no estaba llevando las bragas puestas?

Frustrado, el pobre hombre trató de articular una palabra. "¿Por qué está vestida como una cualquiera? ¿No se da cuenta que los estudiantes podrían verla? Hay más de un centenar de jóvenes muchachos en este tren, que podrían encontrar ese vestido suyo muy atractivo. Su atuendo es muy inapropiado, Profesora Granger."

Hermione se puso de pie, se bebió lo que quedaba del whiskey de una sola vez, y dejó caer el vaso.

"Sr. Vice Director," comenzó a decir. "¿Cree usted que no soy apasionada?"

Severus no podía responder. El cerebro le daba vueltas ante la visión que la castaña presentaba y por la pregunta que acababa de hacerle. Y él no tuvo tiempo de responder porque ella siguió hablando.

"¿Cree que soy frígida? ¿Una mojigata? ¿Cree que no tengo nada que ofrecer en la cama?"

"¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? ¿Cuánto whiskey ha bebido? Déjeme ver si encuentro el carrito de las golosinas…tal vez tengan un poco de café." Se apresuró a responder él.

"¡No estoy ebria!" Imploró ella. "Respóndame Profesor Snape. ¿De verdad cree que no soy apasionada? Es lo que Ron piensa…que soy aburrida en la cama…que soy solo un ratón de biblioteca. Viktor pensaba que no era suficientemente atrevida, que no era excitante. Que leía demasiado. Que pensaba demasiado. Que hablaba demasiado."

"¿Por qué me está preguntando estas cosas?" Preguntó Severus, un poco molesto, pero respirando pesadamente.

Hermione se acercó un poco más y puso su mano sobre el rostro del hombre. Deslizando los dedos sobre la mejilla, ella respondió.

"Apuesto a que eres apasionado. Apuesto a que no eres ningún mojigato, o frígido, o aburrido en la cama. Dime, Sr. Vice Director, ¿cómo eres? ¿Cómo eres bajo toda esa ropa? ¿Eres apasionado?"

Él se quedó mirando a esta diminuta mujer que estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo que podía apreciar su aroma. Era el aroma de una mujer, que no llevaba perfume fuerte. Era fresco y limpio, y con un dejo de excitación. Retiró la mano de la joven que aún se posaba sobre su levita, queriendo sacársela de encima, llamarle la atención por su conducta, y luego echarla fuera, pero se detuvo. En lugar de eso, la presionó contra una pared, atrapándola con su propio cuerpo.

"Sus ojos hablan de pasión, Srta. Granger." Dijo él casi gruñendo.

"Y, ¿qué te dicen mis ojos?"

"Que, sin duda alguna, eres una leona. Valiente, orgullosa, leal y apasionada. Oh, sí, muy apasionada. Con la correcta…" pronunció las erres con más fuerza y alzó una ceja.

"Inspiración, tu pasión consumiría a tu compañero, lo inflamarías, lo atraparías y lo consumirías. Una vez que lo toques con tu pasión, él nunca, nunca te dejaría ir."

Mientras hablaba, los dedos de la mano derecha de Severus se había deslizado sobre el muslo de Hermione hasta llegar al liguero, y finalmente pudo confirmar lo que había visto anteriormente, con toda seguridad. No tenía nada puesto bajo la falda.

Suavemente, dirigió sus dedos sobre su sexo, murmurando. "Esos mocosos son unos tontos." La punta de sus dedos rozaron el suave vello púbico y ella gimió.

"Ellos nunca reconocerían tu pasión al leer."

Usando su mano izquierda, acarició la frente de la muchacha. "La forma en la que te pones seria al considerar una nueva idea."

Los dedos de la mano que se encontraba entre las piernas de la castaña, se deslizaron sobre la delicada abertura, mientras el pulgar de la otra mano trazaba la delicada boca.

"La forma en la que te lames los labios cuando hablas de algo que te apasiona o te excita." Pronunció la palabra 'excita' sensualmente, mientras acariciaba suavemente el clítoris.

"La forma en la que tu cuerpo…vibra, cuando algo en lo que estuviste pensando tanto, finalmente alcanza la claridad en tu cabeza."

Se acercó a ella, con su boca tan cerca como un suspiro sobre sus labios. "Deseo su pasión, Srta. Granger. Que sea solo para mí, ¿entiendes? Solo arderás por y para mí, como yo arderé solo para ti."

Severus se robó el gemido que escapó en ese momento de la boca de la joven, justo en el instante que sus dedos penetraban su cuerpo y la besaba al mismo tiempo.

SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG

El tren llegó a Hogsmeade algunas horas más tarde. Madame Hooch escoltó a los niños al salir de los vagones, hacia los carruajes. De fondo, la atronadora voz de Hagrid arreando a los niños de primero.

"¿Dónde está el Sub- Director?" Preguntó a Hooch.

"No tengo ni idea." Respondió la mujer. "Desapareció poco después de salir de Londres, y si lo veo, sea o no el sub director, ¡estrujaré su delgado y blanco cuello! ¡Imagínate! Me dejó sola con todos estos… ¡ahí estás!" Gritó al ver a Severus abandonando el último vagón, volviéndose para ayudar a la Profesora Granger a bajar también.

"¡Severus Snape! Si te vuelves a atrever a dejarme sola con el tren repleto de niños…" Gruñó la mujer malhumorada.

"Mis disculpas Madame Hooch. La Profesora Granger se sintió un poco enferma durante el viaje, así que la asistí hasta que se sintió mejor." Dijo Snape plácidamente, como si no hubiera pasado las últimas cuatro horas de viaje, follando con la castaña.

Hooch miró a Hermione. "Ah…si…se ve un poco afiebrada…y tú también Severus. "¿Estás seguro que lo que tiene no es contagioso?" La mujer dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"Estoy seguro. Ahora, lleva a los chicos al castillo, ya sabes que a la Directora no le agrada que la ceremonia se alargue mucho."

La instructora de vuelo se escurrió y dejó a Severus y a Hermione atrás, siguiendo el camino lentamente.

"¿Crees que sospecha algo?" Preguntó Hermione.

"No. Si hay algo que Hooch odia es la enfermedad. Se mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para notar alguna irregularidad."

"¿Cómo que 'alguna irregularidad'? ¿Seguro que no me dejaste alguna marca en el cuello? Parecías un poco obsesionado con mi cuello…"

"No me pude aguantar. Cada vez que te mordisqueaba decías cosas tan sucias. De verdad eres una chica muy mala. Deberías ser castigada por decir cosas tan sucias con esa deliciosa boquita tuya." Dijo él.

"Tu dijiste unas cosas bastante interesantes también cuando esta deliciosa boquita tenía tu miembro atrapado." Ronroneó ella.

"Sigue así y te ganarás una detención, Srta. Granger."

"¿Qué?" Dijo ella alzando la voz. "Soy una profesora. ¡No puedes ponerme en detención!"

"Bueno… tal vez podríamos pensar en alguna otra forma de 'castigo', ¿sí?" Dijo Severus, mirando de soslayo, por si alguien se acercaba y acercándose para susurrarle al oído. "En mis aposentos, a las diez en punto. Y asegúrate de llevar puestas esas medias."

Fin

N/T: Historia corta, sin limones, pero para que usen la imaginación.

Estoy teniendo problemas con la computadora, así que van a tener que ser pacientes conmigo…puede que pase algún tiempo hasta que pueda publicar de nuevo…mil disculpas a todos…

¡Saludos!


End file.
